Memories of Angel
by WordPainter15
Summary: Life at its sweetest and all the flavor in between. One shots based off the Angel series.
1. Movie Night

**Here it is! When the one shot takes place will be in the title; possible spoilers in the future so you are warned. Will gladly take suggestions**

Movie Night (Takes place chapter 13)

Angel never understood the purpose of movies. Why watch actors fake an adventure when you could up and go on one yourself? Why watch animated pokemon prance around the screen when you could take a walk into the forest and see some real ones for yourself?

Yet she somehow ended up sulking in Cynthia's room holding the bowl of popcorn as her foster mother ran around like a torchic with their head cut off. The child placed the oversized bowl onto Cynthia nightstand and plucks at her new onesie pajamas. The older blonde had forced her into them, thinking it too adorable to not humiliate the child with.

A click sounds in the background and Cynthia giggles at her Angel's pouty face.

The pajamas were based off a garchomp. The hoodie sported the blue horn adornments and little fabric spike protrude from the arms and legs.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Because it's cute," Cynthia replies as she pushes The Pyroar King into the movie player.

Angel squeals as Cynthia grabs her and swings her before placing he on the bed. The sheets are pulled back and the champion slides under the covers with her child. She dims the light with her remote before nodding at the platinum to click the play button on the DVD player remote.

The first scene starts and Angel rolls her eyes at the sunrise scene and opted to bury her face into her mother's side instead.

"At least humor me."

Angel huffs and stares at the screen.

"This doesn't make sense. Pyroar pride casts the male litleos out for self-discovery. He should be gone by now, not singing about being king."

"Angel love it's a movie." She places a finger on the child's protesting lips, "Shush and just enjoy the movie."

…

The violet eyes droop as Angel tries to make it through One Hundred and One Furfrou. The child lays curled in Cynthia's lap and jerks her noggin when it starts drooping on its own accord.

"You know they made this into a live action?"

"They're crazy to keep over a hundred young furfrou on the same set. I've been to the PR studio, keeping one pokemon under control while their trainer's in the dressing room is hard enough."

Angel grimaces as the young pokemon roll around in the fire cinders. She knows it's fake, heck it's a cartoon for ponyta sake, but one hundred and one white coats turned black.

Cynthia looks down at the child to ask her opinion of the movie only to see the white locks blanketing her eyes and soft snores echoed from her mouth. She giggles to herself quietly before curling her arms under the small body and places her baby next to her. The blonde shuts the T.V off and flicks the remnants of the popcorn off her bed before settling down for sleep.


	2. Don't Leave Me Home Alone

**Thanks for the review** ** _Kurakuma._** **This collection has no update schedule. I write what comes to me; if anyone has ideas go for it.**

Angel knew that eventually Cynthia would have some sort of meeting. This one occurring from a… let's just call it an incident with the Sunyshore Gym leader and the twenty-eight year old had to whisk off to the energy hub to sort out the horde of complaints trainers were filing on how Volkner was refusing all challenges regardless of badge count. This promptu departure, however, left the child alone at the League with the Four to deal with the troublesome young adult.

Little issue occurred after Cynthia left, Angel stared at the four babysitters with dull eyes and blinked blankly before turning away from the awkward adults and tromping back to her bedroom to waste away under her covers with one of Cynthia's book of myths.

However, once darkness had settled itself, dark clouds started to spot the night sky. Rain started pelting windows as the storm clouds began to clump together and Angel glanced out her window at the accumulating storm. Her stomach begins to coil as she sees light exploud from the clouds. The platinum cowers into her covers and Calamity barks in concern when she starts trembling. The red pokemon nudges her with her horn before looking at the incoming storm with distaste.

…

Cynthia heaves a sigh when Volkner sulks back into his gym. She departs from the building and raises on irritated arm when rain assaults her body. Her muscles tense when she hears the thunder roar in the distance. Garchomp grunts next to her and they both look towards the general direction of the Pokemon League.

"We have to get home."

The blonde rushes past the veteran trainers who attempt to greet her. The four glance at her strangely and shrug at each other before returning to their business.

Cynthia sprints down the hall and flings Angel's door open. The wooden plank flies and crashes against the wall, allowing the champion access to the dark room.

She sees Calamity first. The pokemon raises from its crouched position on the floor and barks in concern. The blonde gives it a reassuring rub and approaches the bed. Her eyes furrowed when she found it empty. Cynthia looks down at the absol who's pawing at the floor and gets on her hands and knees to look under the bed.

The blonde understand a few observations. One: Angle was swaddled in her blanket under the bed, two: the child was trembling like a leaf under the fabric, and three: it probably trumped all other heartbreaking pictures.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Come here."

The platinum head pokes out of its hiding spot and the small child crawls her way out from under the bed into the champion's arms.

Angel shakes in her mother's arms and buries her face in the crook of the elder's neck as she tried to stifle her fearful sobs. Cynthia whispers sweet nothings into her ear and rubs her back to try to soothe her. She shifts the child and places an arm under her small body to heave her up onto her hip so she can leave Angel's bedroom. The champion strolls out the room confidently, as aloof as a new parent shouldn't be when her child is having a panic attack, and past the Elite Four staring on with wide eyes into her room.

She places the sniveling heap onto the bed and leaves for the bathroom. Cynthia returns with a damp washcloth and wipes away the tear stains marking Angel's face.

"I-I'm sorry," Angel stutters. "Arceus, I'm pathetic." The platinum mumbles under her breath.

"You're not pathetic. Everyone's scared of something." Cynthia playfully rolls her eyes when the child huffs in disbelief. "It's true. Flint's scared of water, can't swim that well. Flails like a magikarp when he's in water. Bertha isn't a fan of heights, Lucian recoils around fans, and Aaron can't stand enclosed spaces. I have one too." Angel looks up at the last part, "I have the most annoying fear of failure."

"That's not a fear," Angel mutters as she crosses her arms.

Cynthia raises her eyebrows, "You sure. It controls my thoughts, makes me sad, makes me flinchy. It makes my stomach coil. Isn't that something like fear?"

The violet eyes dart away from the gray ones and her cheeks slightly inflated with a pout at being wrong. The adult chuckles slightly at the expression.

"It's okay to be scared Angel, but it's also okay to ask for help. So, what can I do to help you?"

"Just don't leave me home alone."

Another chortle is released from Cynthia, "You'll regret that statement when you're older."

"I know. But for now…"

"Of course Angel."


	3. Like No One's Watching

**Thanks for the review _zachlor16 ._ So, I just looked up a bunch of prompts on Pintrest and I'm gonna write them. A lot of these will probably take place after VoA just cause there's no place top out them in between original chapters, but I'll warn ahead of time if there is spoilers. Please feel free to drop suggestions.,**

Like No One's Watching (Post VoA) No spoilers

Prompt: They were looking, but I didn't care- I ran to her anyway.

Angel's P.O.V: (Don't get to used to this pov thing)

I discovered recently that I hate crowds. After years of being alone, suddenly living amongst humans again could take some getting used to. Ironic since I 'grew up' in the largest city in Kalos but, in all honestly, when you live in a city that held a sizeable amount of the population of the entire region, you could both live as a hermit and be surrounded by humans. You don't interact with them and if you two lock eyes it turns into a game of who can awkwardly shuffle out of the area as quick as possible first.

I also discovered that I have the annoying tendency to get hopelessly, utterly lost. Which is what I am now. It was suppose to be a simple trip to Jubalife with the League for some sort of documentary or something for Jubalife T.V. I had tagged along because Mama wouldn't let me stay home alone and all of the Elite Four had to go for the interview as well.

I'm not even sure how I lost them. The civilians were being awestruck at a respectful five to eight feet radius and they were being followed around by at least five cameramen and an interviewer. I refused to talk to media. I'm not making myself look like an idiot on television. I had stopped to stare into a store. I turned around and… well it's kinda obvious what happened.

I dodge another rushed businessman hurrying into one of the skyscrapers and flinch away from the advertisement clowns urging me toward them to try to get me to buy a Poketch watch.

Why was this stupid city so annoyingly big?

I don't even have my pokemon! They were at the Pokemon Center getting a check up. I could be kidnapped again and I couldn't even do anything!

This is why I don't do cities.

I'm actually quite curious. It's been over half an hour. Usually I'd be getting a ridiculing by now about how I can't just wander off. Which I didn't: Mama did.

I huff and meander through more people looking for screaming fans and a more dense crowd of people. Nervousness slightly naws on my stomach and I fiddle with the edge of my light jacket.

Okay, think Angel. It's been an hour and you still haven't caught glimpse of any of them. My fingers twitch and my teeth tear at my lip as I bite into my flesh.

I duck into a side alley that would get me to a different street quicker than walking all the way around the block. My hands raise to run along the edge as I make my way to the light at the other end, considering asking some random stranger where the Pokemon Center was and going there to wait when I notice the horde of people at the end of the alley.

Hopeful, I rush to the threshold and catch sight of Garchomp worriedly sniffing at the air.

"Please, everyone, make way. We're looking for someone," The interviewer, I think, asks desperately as they move forward.

Right past me.

I force my way through the abundance of legs enough to see Mama and the others and hesitate slightly. This would no doubt be put on the documentary and a bunch of people would see it. The whole population gathered around these elite trainers would see me.

So many eyes.

They were looking. I knew it for sure by the way my skin crawled and my hairs started to stand straight, but I didn't care- I ran to her anyway. I barreled straight into her legs; not the brightest idea, it actually hurt and I fell onto my butt rather painfully. Mama had been slightly pushed back and threw her arms out to catch her stumble.

I saw her gray eyes clear and a sigh escaped her lips in a slight chuckle as she leaned down and rested a palm on my head. Deja vu flashed through my system, reminding me of our first encounter.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She mirrors the firsts words she ever said to me. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Looking for my Mama."

"Looking for my Angel."

We both cast amused eyes on the rolling camera.

When it aired our moment was all the media would talk about all day.


	4. Hide

**Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!**

Hide (Post VoA) No spoilers

Prompt: "You have to hide. You can't let her find you."

"You have to hide. You can't let her find you." Aaron explained slowly as the League members huddled around Angel.

Angel cocks her head to the side, utterly confused, "Why would I hide from Mama?"

"It's not just Cynthia," Flint inserts from the side. "We're all going to try to find you."

"But I'd hide from you," Angel states from her position on her mother's lap.

The child feels Cynthia laugh behind her and is shifted so she faces her mother, "That's the point of hide and seek, Sweetheart."

"So, I just have to hide by the time you count to fifty?" Angel confirms.

"Yup."

"Okay. I can do that… why?"

Flint facepalms himself. This kid didn't understand the meaning of fun.

"It's a game Angel," Bertha tells her. "It's suppose to be fun."

Angel furrows her brow before shrugging flippantly. She slides off Cynthia's lap and stares expectantly. The violet orbs roll slightly before she makes a turn around motion with her hand.

The older blonde raises her eyebrows slightly before bringing her hands to her eyes and the five adults start counting. She hears Angel's small feet skid out of the room and the champion winces slightly when she hears the child ram into something solid and fall to the ground.

"I'm okay," Angel shouts before the five hear her scamper off again.

There's a moment of silence before the trainers burst out laughing. Flint howls almost manically and Aaron wraps his arms around his aching stomach. Bertha and Cynthia share a melody of restrained giggles and Lucian's chest puffs out with contained laughter.

"How long should we give give 'er? Think she can count to fifty?" Aaron asks.

"I've seen that kid pick out around sixty green and red jellybeans out of the candy bowl because it's the only flavor she likes. I think she can count to fifty," Flint deadpans.

"Just wait for a few minutes and I think it's safe," Lucian states.

…

Angel watched from the rafters in Cynthia's training room, designed to allow her pokemon all types of terrain to train on, as the two females entered the gymnasium.

Cynthia ducks into a fake rock cave and Bertha searches through the artificial bushes for the white haired child. Trees are looked behind and holes looked into. Bertha scratches her head in confusion.

"I guess she's not here."

Cynthia shrugs and they leave the room.

Angel cocks her head and looks at Mystic next to her, "They're suppose to find me right?"

…

The veteran trainers drop onto the couch exhausted. An hour. They spent an hour looking for Angel.

"How does she disappear so easily? She doesn't even remember how to get to the kitchen half the time!" Flint complains.

"You know you guys should really look up more often."

The five jump before rotating their heads towards the ceiling where Angel is resting atop her hydreigon.

"Angel love, how long have you been there?"

"I was in your gymnasium, but then you missed me so I started to secretly follow you around and you were getting nowhere so I just came back here to wait about ten minutes ago." Angel comments as the two float down. She swings her body off the dragon, gives it a head rub, and places the creature back in its ball.

Aaron smiled, "You got us good kid."

Angel doesn't reply and waits for Cynthia to wrap her arms around her waist to pull her into the older's lap, "I get to seek next time. This game is boring


	5. Journal Entry

Journal Entry

SPOILERS for chapter 33 of VoA

Prompt: "No one was sorry to see him die, except me…"

No one was sorry to see him die, except me that is and, of course, his pokemon. What happens when you die? Daddy always said that, if you were good, you went to a place of forever happiness and that, if you were bad, you had to wait until you made up for what you did wrong. Like a timeout that could go on for years.

But, what about Cyrus? Sure he was crazy and selfish, but he wasn't always that way. I felt Crobat's mourning when we passed through the portal. Its connection to its trainer had been cut and left broken..

Crobat was caught as a zubat and had been Cyrus' first pokemon. They met when he was just a little boy, the pokemon said when he was around my age, and that creature saw his master slowly lose all sense of stability. Apparently they knew Mama when she was still young. Rivals I guess, but Cyrus never desired to be champion. He was already bitter by the time he left Sunyshore for his journey. His parents weren't exactly caring and his grandfather had moved when he was a toddler to the battle resort.

Team Galactic had been created to fix everything he deemed wrong with the world. Emotions had hurt him and needed to be erased. Pokemon were forced to battle and useless for anything besides war. So he went out to fix it, He recruited the smartest people he could sway and took in four young teens bitter towards the world to do the field work.

And everyone despised his ideas.

Crobat admits that it doesn't know when it happened, when he became corrupt that is. It just knows that he did and eventually Cyrus set out to destroy the world, not fix it.

Could that have ended up being me? If I had grown to hate the world I live in? Would I turn my partners into tools and set out to destroy the world I live in? And who would have ended up stopping me? Would anyone stop me?

Mama has told me I shouldn't feel guilty about it and I have stopped trying to be comforted because she just doesn't understand. Should I not feel bad that I took his only sense of peace and that he may forever be free falling into a black hole.

If he is dead, as I assume he is, did he go to a place of happiness or a place of nothingness?


	6. What's a Name

Between VoA and AJ (slight spoilers)

A young platinum trods into the professor's lab. Her month old shiny absol pads alongside and pokes her nose curiously at the bidoof following them around. The four year old's violet eyes trace over the pages in the book she was reading as she meanders through the halls toward Sycamore.

The preschooler rams into the door to open the door to the professor's room and the pale man looks up.

"Hello young one. Nice to see you. Are you doing okay today?"

The child shrugs her shoulders, mute as ever, and closes her book. The clasp creates a dull thud and the absol's head shoots up at the noise. A soothing hand runs through the fur that covers the creature head and the baby pokemon nuzzles into the hand.

"What's that you have?"

The professor is flashed the cover of the book.

"A book of names, eh? What's that for?" He asks, trying to sneak around the child's defenses and take a peek at her history; starting with a name.

The small girl points at the pokemon beside her and then motions to the computer.

"Do you want to search something?"

The platinum locks bounce as she nods and she clambers into the vacated seat. The absol sits on her haunches beside her. The youngster shoots up as she remebers something and she taps the man's arm. Sycamore looks down and notices the motion towards the bidoof.

"Who's this?" The professor leans down to pat the bidoof and notices the scratches on its back. "I see. Alright, you do as you will and I'll take care of our friend."

The violet eyes watch his leave and she pivots in the swirly chair for a rotation before grasping the desk to pause herself. She brings her legs beneath her to add a few inches to her height before she beginnings poking at the keyboard.

The red pokemon rears onto its hind legs, front paws catching the desktop, and leans over to watch the screen. Her head tilts, causing her trainer to bend away to avoid getting clunked in the head with her horn. The creature grunts.

"I'm finding you a name," The platinum answers as she scrolls through the results of her search. She casts her eyes to the side at the confused bark. "A name is what others call you. Like how I call Sycamore Sycamore. That's his name. It's mostly a human thing. Not many people call their pokemon anything besides the name of their species, but we don't got much so I want you to own your name…" The girl returns her focus back to the screen. "My name don't matter. Daddy gave me my name and he isn't here anymore. My name was his so I don't have one…"

A click is heard as she opens a new window and reads the text. She shakes her head at the information and exits. The window is closed and the child jumps off the seat, shoes slapping against the tile. She picks up her book again and wraps her arms around the creature's neck.

"I'mma call you Calamity because your species is known for bringing disasters. Course it wasn't actually you guys, but your horns pretty good at sensing disturbances apparently, or your species just has a real good six sense." The platinum listens to the question."

"I was lookin' up my old name. It's nothing important."

…

"Angel, love, what are you doing?" Cynthia asks from her couch, eyes tearing away from the page of her book at the sound of Angel scrambling around on the champion's computer.

"Looking up your name. I want to see what it means," The child responds. "You'd be surprised how much names actually reflect their bearer."

"Oh, and what makes you so certain?" The mother muses as she closes her book and goes to stand behind her daughter to look at the screen.

"Your name originates from ancient tongue for the legendary Lunala; the pokemon of the moon. It also derives from an ancient legend of legendary pokemon from Mount. Coronet. See? Fitting. You're obsession with history goes so far that you're even named after legends. Plus you are a legend as the first female champion in Sinnoh; plus Cyrus' name meant sun, and so you are his opposite."

Cynthia's eyebrows raise before she leans closer against her computer chair to get a better look at her name.

"What about you? I named you after you were born and you can't really define an angel any other way."

The child giggled, "True. But you should see the definition of the name Daddy gave me." The platinum pushes the chair to the side to give Cynthia free reign and the champion clicks the search bar before typing in her daughter's previous name.

The girl's laughter increases at her guardian's awe struck face. The champion blinked again before re-reading the sentence.

 _The meaning of the name_ " _Arella" is: angel._


	7. Media

Prompt: The Comment

Between VoA and AJ

Cynthia couldn't care less about the media. Most trainers held little care over social media. They had pokemon to feed, battles to challenge, and either badges or ribbons to earn. However, the adult population, whose traveling days were long over, found it an amusing hobby to entertain and the gossip they were always eager to dig their claws in involved the royalty that was the Sinnoh champion and her league of elites.

The blonde had been happy to spend her free time scouring through the pile of history books she bought on her last trip to Kalos. A slight empty feeling made itself present in the back of her mind, for her daughter had gone with Flint and Aaron on their trip to Sunyshore City to tour the shops for seals for her pokeballs. Not having the girl's silent presence left a larger blank space than Cynthia had expected.

Usually, Angel would rather entertain herself in her mother's room then stay in her own. A few of Angel's new toys, a robotic flying yanama and a ball that she enjoyed throwing up into the air, laid abandoned and lonely on the ground. Metallic wings stiff and lifeless and rubber gleaming in the low light of Cynthia's overhead lights.

If Angel decided to interact it habitually tended to be through subtle notions for her conversation partner to give her knowledge. Despite the girl's quiet tendencies, some of the champion's most interesting conversations had been with her six year old daughter. During these conversations the child would either perch on the couch, front hands supporting as she leaned forward carelessly over the edge, or sometimes the girl would find herself on her mother's lap pointing to points of interest in the book they were sharing. When Angel actually voiced her opinion, besides sounds of conformation or disagreement, the conversations were even more enriched.

Nevertheless, suddenly not having her child around left the champion feeling… odd to say the least. Bertha had noticed it earlier at dinner, an hour after the trio had left, and smiled in humor. The elder had stated that, of all times for Cynthia's new parenting to rear its head, it's when her daughter was not in danger and only a quick ride away.

The champion is knocked out of her lonely thoughts when Bertha came bursting through the door and quickly scrambled for Cynthia's remote to turn the study's television on.

"Bertha what are you doing?" The blonde inquired as the screen before the duo burst to life.

"Don't overreact okay?" The old lady pleaded as she turned the channel to the local news station.

Photos of Angel filled the screen. Tears streamed down the child's cheeks and her platinum hair veiled her face to the best of its ability. The story itself told how the girl hd gotten lost and had the unfortune of running into a horde of tourist and paparazzi who had swarmed her the moment they recognized the shiny absol and signature platinum hair.

The crowd had forced the six year old into a panic attack, and the video showed her dropping to the ground in a curled up ball. Her pokeballs at her waist burst open and the protective pokemon fired attacks at the bombarding crowd. Skittish people screamed, wailing high pitched cries as the panicked and ran. Mystic had carried the child away, but the backlash had already started.

Comments ran down one half of the screen; half supporting the fact that the group should have left the girl alone and the other accusing that her pokemon were wild and that Angel completely overreacted to the paparazzi.

The champion stood from her desk, startling Bertha, and made her way for her balcony. She had ascended into the air on her togekiss before the elite four member could even spit out a warning.

…

Cynthia landed outside Sunyshore pokemon center and the media instantly swarmed her like a horde of hungry pokemon on a berry bush. She ignores the flashes and her togekiss chirps in annoyance above her. The champion pushes into the pokemon center, Nurse Joy preventing the news camera from encroaching any farther, and rushes to her daughter who still sported red eyes.

Angel unraveled from her fetal position in the corner of the room and allowed her mother to embrace her. The violet eyes closed tightly shut and her hands fisted around her mother's shirt to push herself closer to the comfort.

"It's okay Love. You're okay," Cynthia soothes as she sits on one of the couches and rubs a hand down her daughter's back.

"They're saying mean things Mama." Angel murmurs out through her hiccups and is pulled closer to her mother's chest.

"Don't listen to the comments Angel. They know nothing about you."


	8. First encounter

Prompt: Who are you?

Cynthia glanced around at the area around her and pivoted at the airy laugh of the green pokemon besides her. Celebi twisted around the blonde champion, wings flapping in excitement.

"Where are we?"

Lumiose City a little over three years ago. There's someone you might want to see. Follow meee.

The green pokemon zipped through the crowd, leaving the blonde to follow. Cynthia twisted around a couple and barely avoids colliding with an annoyed businessman. The champion ducks into a small boutique and feels something ram into her legs.

The small child shakes her platinum locks. Familiar violet eyes stare up at her and the young Angel scrambles to her feet.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay," Cynthia leans down to meet the three year old's eyes. "It's nice to see you Angel?"

The child tilts her head, eyes furrowed in confusion, "Who are you?"

She doesn't know you yet.

Celebi's voice fills Cynthia's head, although the pokemon itself had made itself scarce.

"I'm a friend. Where's your Daddy little one? He's probably looking for you."

The eyes widen and she spins as she attempts to find her father. Her neck stretches and catches sight of a man on the other side of the shop.

"Daddy!"

Xavier notices that his child is not at his side and hustles his way over to swing his daughter onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry if Arella bothered you miss."

"Oh, she didn't. She's a little angel," Cynthia muses, eyeing the two.

Angel's father apologizes again and zooms out of the shop. Little airplane noises expel from his mouth and the platinum on his shoulders throws her arms up in glee and pretends they are the wings of an airplane.

The slate eyes glow with silent happiness and she watches her Angel and her father. Celebi appears beside her and she glances at it.

"Thanks Celebi. It was nice to see that he was just as good a father as Angel described, but can I go home?"

The grass type chirps and twirls around the champion; the two disappear in a flash of light. Unnoticed by the other inhabitants.

…

Angel is confused when Cynthia barges into her room; she hadn't expected her mother to be back from her hike in the forest already. She doesn't argue when she is instantly cuddled into and is half content to go back to sleep when Cynthia catches her attention with a request.

"Tell me about your father Angel."


	9. Bittersweet

**Still the 3rd where I am! Sorry I'm posting later it's my friends sweet 16**

Prompt: Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture Before AJ

Calamity settles closer to her master's side. She rests her head on her paws and nestles comfortably into her spot. The young trainer leans further into the side of her arcanine, fingertips playing with the corners of the family scrapbook.

Angel glances up from her spot on the grassy hill. Her eyes fill with the shining lights of the festival below. Mystic floats along the small air current and his eyes trace the flickering outline of Giratina, whom had used the dark, murky sky as a veil to cover her foreboding figure from the public below.

Calamity's head jerks up when her trainer's chest starts to heave and buckle. The green eyes catch a glimpse of the watering violet orbs. The absol shifts, ready to comfort her trainer but Angel halts her with a hand.

"I'm fine Calamity. I'm just remembering."

The child looks down at the summer festival below. She shifted in her dress and ran her fingers over the pictures of the last festival she had attended.

Her father had fused over her dress, but in his inexperience, had tied the girl up into what resembled a yarn ball. Her sash went from her shoulder to her waist instead of tied like a bow around just her waist. The platinum locks, that were suppose to be tied into a bun atop her head, looked like a rattata nest. Strands flew every direction and Angel remembered immediately tugging at the band only for the hair tie to twist itself further into a knot. Xavier had ended up cutting the thick fabric with scissors away from the monstrosity. The father had spent the next hour apologizing as he combed out the tangles, each tug ripping a few strands from her head.

The duo had ended up missing the majority of the festival attempting to fix Angel's appearance, but Xavier did manage to snag two cups of hot coco from a stand and the child did manage to get a good view of the fireworks from atop her father's shoulders.

Angel picks at her dress, soft fabric bending to her fingers as she runs a hand over it. Cynthia had braided the white strands into a waterfall braid, a small golden wreath intertwined into the empty spaces. The child looks at the spectacle below, lights twinkling from booths of carnival games and food. The hosting town had rented a few amusement rides and the machines swung through the air, carrying their passenger father into the sky via multicolored coaches.

The girl wipes away the moisture accumulating on her cheeks with her sleeve, blotching the purple material with a dark mark. She had wanted to spend her next festival with her father. He promised they would play the booth games and he would buy her some rock candy at the next summer solstice celebration. However, summer came weeks after his death.

Angel knew her mother would be looking for her by now. Her excuse for parting from the bright lights and vivacious noise had been that she desired to call Sycamore to show him a arieal view of the summer festival in Sinnoh, but that occurred an hour ago. She also knew that when Cynthia did find her, because parents always seemed to locate their children, that she'd be embraced tightly and offered to be brought home or bribed to smile with candy.

Xavier would've done the same thing.

Calamity stands and noses the book out of her girl's lap to prevent the pages from soiling due to the child's tears. She nuzzles the girl, unsure how to handle Angel's usually concealed grief.

Angel brings her arms up to grasp her absol in a tight hug. She wanted her mother to hurry up and find her, but she also wanted to focus on her blurring memories.

Just for a little while longer.


	10. Five times

Prompt: Calming Before AJ

"I'm going to protect you."

Angel huddles closer to the campfire Cynthia had started in the cave. A roaring downpour prevented the duo from reaching Solaceon Town. The wings of their pokemon had frozen in the cold and they were forced to retreat into their balls. Lucario stood sentry at the mouth of the cave, alert and ready to attack any aggressive creatures and Spiritomb hopped around the small area. Its phantasmal body spouted out to spook the child before receding back into its stone when Cynthia glared at it.

"Don't scare her Spiritomb."

Cynthia prodded the cackling flames with a stick, dropping the burning wood into the fire as the flickers risked burning her hand and turned to look at the horizon.

Dark storms clouds huddled together at the crest between the treetops and the sky. The little light filtering through outlined them a sinister silver and her eyes noticed the way they shocked to life.

Angel stiffened as the thunder reverberated throughout the area, the cave walls expanding and echoing the sound around the small enclosure. One eye peeled open when a warm jacket wrapped around her body. The child leaned into her mother and burrowed her face away as another peal of thunder boomed.

"I'm going to protect you," Cynthia promised as she did her best to block out the noise.

"Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that."

Cynthia jerks in her bed, hand raising to rub at her hazy eyes. The woman flips onto the other side of the bed due to the poking in her side. Her delirious mind notices the blurry outline of her daughter and she sits up in her bed.

Angel wears a face of guilt on her face; she never liked bothering her mother. However, her night terror haunted her mind and sleep decided to be merciless.

Cynthia casts a reassuring smile and scoots over. The covers are lifted up and the girl hops onto the mattress. She burrows into the sheets and the champion wipes away the wet residue on her cheeks. Angel ignores the mother's inquires and tries to go to sleep. Her eyes shoot open, the blue haired man stops his descent into an abyss of darkness as she pries her violet eyes open.

The mother tugs the child closer to her and presses the girl's ear over her heart. A distant thud resonates in Angel's ear.

"Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that."

"I don't care what they think, to me, you're perfect."

The holo caster is pried out of the child's hands. Angel scowls at her parent figure who switches the device off and places it on one of the six year old's high rise shelfs.

"How many times have I told you not to read those gossip sites. It's all posion."

"I want to see it!" Angel whines as she stands on her desk chair in an attempt to grasp the electronic.

Cynthia purses her lips and snatches the girl of the furniture. Angel sighs defeat and nestles in the crook if Cynthia's neck.

"Why am I not good enough?"

"You're more than good enough," The mother retaliates as she sits on the girl's bed. She shakes her head when Angel mumbles her disagreement.

"That's not what they think."

"I don't care what they think," The mother states firmly. "To me, you're perfect."

"It's okay, I'm here."

Angel turns another street corner and is met with the large crowds known to urban areas. She hisses in frustration before pivoting around. The child casts a glance behind her and her muscles tighten when she notices the strange looks she received. Her violet eyes catch a glimpse of the group trailing her and the child scampers into a crowd.

Angel yelps when a large arms wraps around hr waist and a piercing scream erupts from her lips, "Mama!"

A large cannon of purple plasma rams into her assultar and the resulting eruption forces him back. Cynthia immediately grabs her child and brings her to her body. She tightens her grip, chiding herself for allowing them to be separated by the crowd when Angel always seemed to attract the wrong people. Police officers swarm the area, the kidnapper and his accomplices being dragged away with growlithe snapping at their heels. The mother feels the girl's pokeballs wriggle in her jacket, freshly taken from the pokemon center by an officer and delivered to her, but rests when Cynthia brushes a stray hand over them.

The mother hugs Angel closer when she starts shaking again, "It's okay, I'm here."

"You're not going to lose me."

Angel hadn't left her bedroom all day. A rare occurrence even if the child would rather stay curled up with her pokemon then out in public with her own species. The members of the League had attempted all sorts of bribery. Aaron had offered to take her to the forest, Flint had suggested candy, Lucian tried to lure her out with a new book, and Bertha had mentioned letting her spend time with her ground types partners.

At the moment Cynthia was standing outside the irritating plank of wood; lips pursed in aggravation. She drew in a calming breath.

"Angel, if you don't come out and tell us what's wrong then we're coming in."

When no response yielded the champion brought a hand to her face, she had not wanted to resort to invading her daughter's privacy, but the girl's stubbornness didn't benefit anyone. She motioned to her lucario and the creature broke the lock with its Bone Rush. The blue bi-pedal pushes the door open with a paw, allowing entrance.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't want to do this, but locking yourself away isn't helping," Cynthia tries to reason as she pulls the cocoon of covers away from the child's body.

The fabric drops to the floor and the blonde woman sits beside the curled up girl on the bed. Her hands tenderly pulls the tear soaked strands away from Angel's face.

Violet eyes, reddened from the strain of crying and dull from lack of desire to try to keep up her mask, motion away from the soft hands trying to fix her appearance to the calendar on her wall.

"This was the day he left me. I lost him today."

Her noodle-like body slumps as Cynthia gathers her into her arms before curling back into its fetal position.

"You're not going to lose me."

* "I'll stay right here, okay?"

Garchomp never quite understood the way humans mourned their fallen ancestors. She sniffed at her trainers hair, the smell of flowers clinging to her even as Cynthia places the bouquet onto the stone tablet. The dragon lumbers to the side as the blonde before her kneels to pay her respects.

The steady thump of wings causes the creature to stir and call forth the attention of her trainer. The blonde stands, brushing debris from her black jacket and turns to her partner.

"What's wrong Garchomp?"

She gives a unsure murmur and tilts her head skyward. The pokemon notices the champion quiet, listening for the disturbance, before the slate eyes turn to the side toward the forest area.

"Angel…"

The platinum sulks out, hydreigon cawing words of apology and silenced by a reassuring rub on the snout. She casts curious eyes on her guardian.

"How'd you know?"

"Mother's intuition," Cynthia claims. "Why are you here, Love. I told you to stay at the League." The champion gives a small smile, "I'm not the best company today."

The woman turns back to the gravestone, waiting for the sound of the child flying away into the sky. Instead Angel softly pads over and takes a seay beside her mother.

"Well I'm never good company either. So I'll stay right here, okay?"


	11. Alternate Reality: Part 1

Where beginnings change, but fate has set its course

The flustered orphanage caretaker fiddles with her phone as she talks with the man on the other line.

"I-I know it's not traditional to send one as young as her out on a journey, but she's going to be stunted here."

"I see," The gruff voice answered over the phone. "Send her over to Sandgem and we'll fix her up with a pokedex. I always can use extra field workers sending information in."

"Thank you sir," The lady breathed out gratefully.

…

The no-named child caressed her luxury ball fondly. She tightens the strings of the hoodie that the orphanage lady had given her upon her arrival from Kalos. A purple backpack from her time in Kalos hung lazily from one shoulder and, despite her age, four pokeballs of varying varieties clinked together from the waist belt she wore.

The door to the laboratory is pushed open with stubby arms as the five year old enters the room. She reattaches the pokeball in her hand to her waist and jumps to the side as a gible barrels past her. She pushes back into the wall as it turns to her and growls menacingly. The attack about to release from its mouth is halted by an exploding red ball and the girl drops against the wall as the Focus Blast erupts.

A lucario growls as it enters the area and a translucent blue bone appears in its paws as the gible roars a challenge and snaps its teeth. The blue bipedal pushes forward off the floor and brings its club above its head. It yowls when the girl jumps before the gible with arms raised above her head to protect her skull. A flash of light signals the release of one of her pokemon.

"Lucario!"

The blonde champion catches up to her pokemon and notices the way her lucario had its bone club smashed into the ground to the side of the child whose absol held a protective force field between the lucario and her girl.

The absol growls threateningly as the Protect dissipates and teeth gnash against each other with the jaw movement.

"Arceus," Cynthia mutters as she rushes towards the five year old. "Are you okay Sweetie? I'm so sorry. Lucario apologize!"

The pokemon bows its head in apology and bows with a paw resting against its chest. The child mutters a reassurance that she was fine, but the red absol growls, not as forgiving.

"It's okay. I'm okay," The platinum states before she is suddenly swung into the woman's arms and lurched backwards as the gible snaps with powerful fangs.

"Be careful," The woman warns. "It's being quite violent."

Platinum locks shift as the girl returns her attention to the growling gible. She pushes against the arms locked around her waist that seem extremely reluctant to release her as she attempts to reach the pokemon.

Little legs press against the ground as the child kneels and holds out a hand. They twitch when the gible bares its fangs but she keeps her hand outstretched. Her absol sits next to her, a head taller when sitting due to the platinum's small stature and huffs.

"It's alright. See? I'm a hatchling too," The girl croons as the gible warily sniffs her and jumps back when she moves to remove something from her bag.

"Want one?" An oran berry is offered in the small hand and the dragon moves forward to nibble on the treat. It tenses but doesn't bite her fingers when she raises her free hand to stroke its dorsal fin.

Lucario straightens when a slight pulse emits from the small human's hand and his ears twitch. His trainer notices the reaction and watches the girl with fascination as the gible that she was called to help corral over an hour ago had been calmed by a baby.

"And you are?" Rowan's gruff voice asks as he catches up, slightly flushed in the face from trying to catch the gible and protecting his files from its wild attacks.

"Um," The platinum's voice suddenly quiets as she looks up to answer the towering man. "I, uh, was told by Ms. Heather to come here. The orphanage caretaker in, in uh, the town north of here."

"Jubilife City child." Rowan corrects. "Yes, I am aware. You are here for a pokedex. I am Professor Rowan and study evolution. This lady here is…"

"I can introduce myself professor. I'm Cynthia Shirona," Cynthia smiles with a light voice. "You are very good with pokemon."

"T-thank you Miss. Shirona," The girl stutters.

"And your name child?"

The platinum locks fall to the side as she shakes her head. "I don't have a name sir. You can call me whatever you want."

"No name?" Cynthia inquires with raised brows.

"My name was given to me by my daddy. He's gone now, so so is my name."

Cynthia ponders the interesting point of view but smiles as she ruffles the girl's hair. The platinum locks are unique and seem to glow under the lights like a halo. She muses the thought in her head before she smiles, "Then my name for you is Angel."

"Angel?" The girl, newly dubbed, echoes with confusion.

"Um hmm, on account for your beautiful hair. Plus," Cynthia leans over to whisper in her ear. "I feel like you're quite an angelic, sweet little thing."

"Well then, now that that's taken care of," Rowan interrupts with his baritone voice. "You, young lady, have a pokedex waiting for you. Now, if you could please lead the gible to the outdoor enclosure I will have one of the assistance fetch your supplies."

Angel nods mutely and rubs the dragon's dorsal with a small hand before rising. She clasps the luxury ball and mutters into her absol's ear before a red light encases the creature and draws it into the capsule. The gible stumbles around her feet as Angel moves towards the directed area and pushes the gible gently through the door to the outside grassy area.

She is lead to a room with a large touchscreen computer taking up one wall. A smaller one sits in a corner with a lab assistant typing away at the keyboard. Rowan grabs the briefcase on a metal table and pulls it forward. The locks click and the top jumps upward. A red, rectangular device is pulled from the briefcase.

Angel extends a hand to grasp the offered device when ringing sound from her bag. Her cheeks flush red in embarrassment. She hastily digs out her holo caster from her bag to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Little one! How are you doing? How is the new region?"

"Professor I'm in the middle of something," Angel mumbles with embarrassed cheeks. "I'm getting a Sinnoh pokedex."

"So you're with Rowan. Hand me over will you little one?"

Angel shakes her head as she obliges. Flushed cheeks tinge darker when Cynthia chuckles in amusement as the energetic professor converses with the older more subdued peer.

"Take good care of her Professor oui? She is a good girl!"

"Duly noted," Rowan grunts out before returning the silenced device back to the child who refused to meet his eyes. "Now then… This is your pokedex. It will automatically record data on all the pokemon you encounter. Any information is appreciated. You can often find more exotic pokemon with gym leaders, so think about taking the league challenge."

"So just like Kalos…" Angel trails off in thought. "Okay- I can do that… Where do I go?"

"Well, Oreburgh is just east of Jubilife," Cynthia pipes. "That's the closest one to you right now. I can take you there."

"Um… I-I can do it ma'am. Uh… I can get more data then." The platinum hastily bows to the two adults. "Merci Professor."

"Before you go," Cynthia starts and pulls an empty pokeball out of her pocket. She tosses the red ball to the child. "Take a go at that gible out back."

…

Angel stands before the wild dragon, snapping at her tauntingly as her newly catched goomy steels itself.

"Relax Destin. You'll be fine. Besides, you want to be strong right?"

The slimeball nods and narrows its eyes in determination as it takes the Tackle. It winces at the bite before the gible is flared back by the Bide that blows the creature back. The injured pokemon slumps to the ground with an annoyed growl and eyes the girl as she approches. Angel squats, ball in hand, and holds it before the dragon.

"You want to come along?"

The ball explodes in light as the pokemon is absorbed and wriggles as it settles inside the capsule. Once it settles Angel smiles.

"Welcome Titan."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next maybe the results of the Sinnoh League?**


End file.
